An Unexpected Christmas Bride
by omegabeast
Summary: Vincent spends his days farming and nights longing for a woman to make his house a home. Catherine is a lady of high birth and education. Unfortunately, she is also on the road to spinsterhood. A compromising position may open the door to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred, physically or by wire.**

**Hello everyone. I wrote this story to help me get back into the swing of writing. I hope you enjoy. Rest assured I am working on my incomplete stories and will update soon. Until then I hope you will enjoy this novella.**

**PROLOGUE**

Vincent cupped his hands together as he leaned and took a drink from the stream. Beside him, his horse, Bailey, quenched his thirst as well. Afterwards, Vincent took a seat on the ground. It was then he thought of the letter he had been carrying around. He had a gut feeling the news wasn't good. Slowly, he opened the letter, his fiancée Alex's handwriting filled the page. With every word his heart took hit after hit. When he reached the end, heartbroken was all he felt. His hands opened, dropping the letter into the stream. Through teary eyes, he watched the last remnant of his past float away. He stood to his feet, no particular destination in mind. Just a broken man and a horse, roaming the countryside.

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Whoa**," Vincent said, as he brought the wagon to a stop. He quickly set the brake and jumped down. After grabbing several baskets from the back, he headed into the general store.

"Howdy," the store clerk said, as he walked through the door.

"Mornin', Abe. I got several baskets of fruits and vegetables for you. I reckon you can say it was a good month."

"Right on time, Vincent. The last baskets you brought are nearly bare. Put them in the storeroom and then we'll square up."

Vincent nodded his head and began to maneuver through the store careful not to knock over any merchandise in the process. Just as he set the baskets down, he heard the sound of the bell announcing a customer.

"Howdy"

"How's it going Abe? A beautiful day it is."

"Ben, what's got you all worked up this mornin'?" Abe said as he wiped down the counter.

"I got me a mail order bride coming in on the train at noon. Picked her out myself in one of them pamphlets. Right fine filly, too."

Vincent stopped in his tracks at the mention of a mail order bride. His interest was piqued. He couldn't deny he was lonely and the pickings were mighty slim in town. Could a mail order bride be the answer to his problems? He made a mental note to discuss the matter later with his friend and neighbor, JT.

The bell dinged again as another customer entered the store. Vincent moved forward and came face to face with the two town gossips.

"Goodness gracious me. You nearly sent me to my maker, Mr. Keller," Fanny Lou said, while fanning her face with a fan.

"Oh, Fanny Lou hush up. Don't go working yourself up in a frenzy. Morning, Mr. Keller," Mary Alice said.

"Ladies," Vincent said as he tipped his hat and moved past them.

"Abe, here is my list," Vincent heard Mary Alice say as he exited the door. He chuckled to himself. Those two were quite a handful. Good thing he only had one more load. He bundled up tighter as a gust of wind hit his face, almost bringing tears to his eyes.

After unloading all of the baskets, he gathered the baskets from the month before to take home. Afterwards, he squared up with Abe and then headed to the post office. He needed to get a mail order pamphlet and fast.

Later that evening Vincent sat on the porch staring up at the sky. He wondered if his future bride was doing the same.

"Isn't it a little cold to be outside staring at the sky?"

Vincent chuckled as he looked over at his friend "JT, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Can't say that I do," he said as he took a seat on the porch."

"What brings you over so late?"

"Just checking the back fences and decided to stop by."

"Since you're here. I want to discuss a matter with you. Have you ever heard of or seen the mail order bride pamphlets?"

JT looked over a Vincent. "Who hasn't? Got the cowpokes round here writing letters and others that can't write, have asked the schoolteacher to help them." JT gave Vincent a quizzical brow. "You got an itching for a bride now?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. It's been ten years since Alex and Sam betrayed me. I reckon it's time to get back in the saddle."

"Crossed my mind a time or two as well. Might pen my own letter. No sense in waiting till I'm an old man."

Vincent stood up. "If we continue to sit out here, we won't make it to see old age or a mail order bride."

JT chuckled and stood up. "We can't have that." He tipped his hat. "Night, Big Guy."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy your day**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred, physically or by wire.**

Catherine fanned herself as she relaxed in the drawing room. Minutes later the maid entered the room with a tray. The afternoon tea was right on time. She thought she was sure to die of boredom if not thirst. As the maid set the tray down, Vanessa Chandler sailed in the room as if the Queen of England herself had arrived.

"Catherine, go make yourself presentable, dear. I'm having the carriage brought around for our afternoon ride through the park. I'm afraid we must also call upon the modiste as well. The ball is tonight and we my dress is simply unacceptable. Speaking of tonight, it is high time you made a match. There will be no tricks tonight. You must allow your dance card to be filled and act like a lady. I have it on good authority the Duke of Suffolk is visiting a cousin and will be in attendance tonight. Now off with you. Make haste."

Catherine ascended the stairs, her afternoon tea long forgotten. It seemed her time had run out. She would have to comply. The thought of marrying some dandy almost made her take to the bed for a fortnight at least. Resigning herself to her impending fate, she prepared for the horrid night ahead.

After being announced, the Chandlers entered the ballroom. Of course they were fashionable late as all eyes fell on their grand entrance. Catherine was accompanied by her parents, Thomas and Vanessa, while her younger sister, Heather, stayed home.

Vanessa quickly and discreetly secured permission from Lady Adelaide for Catherine to join the waltz later.

"Cathrine be a dear and grab us some punch," Vanessa said, while covering her mouth with a fan.

"She is such a pretty thing, but I hear not worth all the trouble. A spinster in the making I'm told," a lady said as Catherine passed by. She didn't bother to look in her direction. The gossip had reached her months before. Everyone thought she was difficult and a bluestocking. And neither attracted husbands.

As she neared the refreshment table, a gentleman stepped in her path.

"Lady Chandler, I hope I find you in good health this evening."

Catherine looked up at Mr. Marks. "Indeed you do, sir."

"Excellent. If it's agreeable, may I secure a spot on your dance card."

"Yes, you may."

Mr. Marks secured his spot before disappearing into the crowd. Catherine looked around and decided to step outside briefly for a breath of fresh air. When the door opened, she welcomed the cool breeze against her skin. If her mother wanted rosy cheeks, she would most certainly get them now.

For a few minutes she was free, but all too soon the music started. Turning to go back in, she collided with someone and lost her balance. Instinctively, a pair of strong hands grabbed her before she met with disaster. Unfortunately, her mother picked that moment to come looking for her. And when she saw Catherine in the unknown man's arms, her scream brought the other guest out to the source of the noise, effectively ruining Catherine.

THE NEXT MORNING

"We are ruined, I tell you. We are ruined. How can Heather be expected to make a suitable match now?" Vanessa shrieked.

"Calm yourself, Vanessa. The Duke will offer for Catherine and everything will work out," Thomas said, rubbing his wife's back.

Just then the door to his office opened. "Sir, the Duke of Suffolk here to see you."

"Thank you, James. Show him in, please"

He turned to his wife. "I told you it would all work out. He is here to offer for Catherine's hand. I knew he would do the right thing. He is a Duke, after all."

A tall, well dressed man walked in with aristocrat written all over his appearance.

Thomas went to bow, but the Duke raised his hand to stop him. "Your Grace, it is a pleasure to welcome you to Muirfield Manor."

"The pleasure is mine good sir. However, I will get straight to the point. I am here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I shall not rebirth the events of last night, but I think you'll find my offer fair and highly advantageous. You should know I am prepared to make the same offer i would if I had offered without incident. Following the ceremony we will have to set sail for England. Regrettably, I have been called home on urgent business.

The door opened and in walked Catherine. "Catherine, you're just in time. The Duke has just offered for your hand in marriage. Isn't that great, honey?" Vanessa asked.

"No it isn't mother. I won't do it," Catherine screamed as she ran from the room.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy your day**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred, physically or by wire.**

Vincent hurriedly finished his beans and cornbread. His mind was on the pamphlet he had gotten from the post office. With Christmas on the horizon, he hoped he would get a nice gift this year. With his parents and brothers deceased, Christmas wasn't the same. Oh, how he missed the smell of cookies, cakes, and pies. After the meal, they would sit around the fireplace and sing Christmas songs. His mother always baked two turkeys so they could have turkey salad the next day with cranberry sauce. The mere thought of his mother's cooking had his mouth watering. Would his future wife know how to cook? What traditions would they have? So many questions ran through his mind and not one could be answered, yet.

Just then a knock came at the door. He stood up abruptly and walked over to the door. Who could be calling at that hour. Not to mention he didn't get many visitors.

"State your business," he yelled to the person on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Keller, it's John. Doc Holbert sent me to fetch you. He said you had better come quick."

Vincent opened the door to find John bright-eyed and anxious. He looked to be about 12 or 13.

"Thank you. I reckon I best be on my way then. Go ahead and give your horse some water and oats. Then head on out and let Doc know I'm fast upon your heels."

"Yes sir," John said as he scampered off the porch.

Vincent gathered his coat and hat before going to ready his horse. Only two people knew of his past as a doctor, Doc Holbert being one of them. He imagined the situation to be dire if he had been summoned. Doc Holbert would never betray his trust unless he didn't have any other options.

Ten years earlier Vincent had been a broken man, recently returned from the war. He had ridden his horse until he came upon the Wyoming territory. In his bones, he knew he had found home. Wyoming was a far cry from New York, but proved to be just what he needed. He had wasted no time buying land, building a house, and starting his farm. Now all he needed was a wife to make his house a home.

Bailey was saddled in no time and galloping off to town with his owner. In less than ten minutes he had reached the edge of town and before long the doc's residence.

The doc's two story white frame house with dormer windows doubled as a home and hospital. It was nestled at the other side of town, but close enough to be in walking distance for most townsfolk.

Vincent tethered Bailey to a hitching post before climbing the stairs and knocking on the door. Nothing could have prepared him for the young woman who opened the door. She was breathtakingly beautiful in an exotic way. He wasn't sure how long or how many minutes passed while he stood there unable to move or speak.

"Sir, are you okay?"

The sound of her melodic voice had him quite done for. He blinked his eyes and turned around. Was he still in Wyoming? The town of Rolling Hills to be exact. Was he dreaming?

"Sir?"

Vincent finally collected himself and removed his hat. "I...I beg you pardon ma'am. I was just a little taken aback at you answering Doc's door. The name's Vincent Keller and I'm here at the request of Doc. Holbert."

"Oh, yes, come on in," she said, stepping aside. "I'm Catherine Chandler. Doctor's Holbert's niece. I arrived on the train just today. Go on upstairs, he's expecting you."

Vincent attempted to rein in his emotions. What was wrong with him? He had been in the company of a beautiful woman before. He had even been engaged until his fiancée ran off with his friend, while he was away at war. Maybe the frigid temperatures were getting to him. Whatever was going on he had to get control of himself and fast. It took every ounce of willpower to move forward and not look back.

As he cleared the last step, he could hear moans in the first room, so he entered without hesitation. He found Dr. Holbert examining a young lady who appeared to be in distress. As his eyes traveled further he realized why. She was heavily pregnant and probably could deliver at any time.

Dr. Holbert looked up as Vincent entered the room. "My dear boy, am I glad to see you." He appeared to console the young lady before walking over to meet Vincent.

"I'm afraid I had no choice but to call upon you. My niece came to visit and she happened upon this young lady on the train. Good she did, too. Poor thing is in labor and unfortunately the baby is breech. That is where you come in. My hands are too unsteady to perform a caesarean, but it's the only option we have if we want to save mother and child. I know you were a doctor in the past, so I'm hoping you are familiar with the procedure. It's fairly new and very risky and we would have to give her laudanum beforehand."

Vincent raked his hands through his hair and blew out a breath. "Well, Doc, it seems you have me between a rock and a hard place. I thought I was done with that part of my life, but I can't let a mother and child die, can I? And to put your mind at ease, I performed the procedure once. It was before I went into the Army. I'm a bit rusty, but I'll do my best to save both, mother and child."

Doc patted him on the back. "I knew I could count on you. Now make haste, we have a baby to deliver. You'll find everything you need in the adjoining room. I'll prepare the room and patient."

As Vincent changed and cleaned up, he prepared himself mentally and prayed he would be able to save the mother and child. It had been years since he last did a cesarean, but he had faith he could do it.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy your day**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred, physically or by wire.**

Three hours later, Catherine jumped as a loud scream jolted her awake. Coming to her senses, she realized it was a baby. Jumping up, she made short work of the stairs. Just as she made it to the top, Dr. Holbert met her with a small bundle.

"It's a girl," he exclaimed before placing the bundle in her arms. Clean her up while Vincent and I finish sewing the mother up. She's doing well so far," he said.

Catherine released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Doc Holbert patted her shoulder and returned to finish his job. Catherine went into the next room and did as she was told. As she looked at the tiny baby, her world changed before her eyes. She couldn't help but fall in love with the precious little girl. A strange feeling washed over her. At that moment she realized she wanted to be a mother and wife more than anything. Was it too late? Instantly, her mind went to Vincent Keller. He was unlike any man she had ever met. And he sure wasn't a dandy either. Her lips curved into a smile. Obviously, he was a doctor and most likely married. The thought of another woman looking into his eyes didn't set right with her one bit. A loud cry brought her back to reality. Enough woolgathering, It was time to feed the baby.

An hour later everything had been set to rights and Catherine had retired to the parlor to hold the baby until Tess, her mother, came to from the laudanum. The creaking of the stairs alerted her to someone coming down. Shorty thereafter, Mr. Keller stood before her.

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing well. I had to give her some goat milk since her mother is not able to feed her yet."

"Good. For now continue with the goat milk. Her mother will need to take more laudanum for the pain at least for the next week. Although, not as much now. By then it may be too difficult to get the baby to switch milk sources. Also, the mother will have to stay here for at least two months to recover. Do you know if she has any family nearby?"

Catherine looked back and forth between Mr. Keller and the baby. He seemed more relaxed and sure of himself.

"Not to my knowledge, but she did mention something about a mail order bride. Since no one has come to inquire of her, maybe he changed his mind."

"Well, I guess we'll find out more when she is more coherent. I have to go tend to my farm, but I'll come back tomorrow to check on her. Do you know her name by chance?"

Catherine examined Vincent furtively. Was he interested in Tess? She felt her mood sinking. There was no way she could compete with a mother and child.

"Her name is Tess," she said, examining him closely, but his features didn't reveal anything interesting.

He smiled. "I like it." He slid his hat on his head and nodded goodbye. And then he was gone. Before Catherine could examine their talk further, her uncle came down the stairs.

"What a beautiful sight the two of you make," he smiled, but immediately frowned at her.

My dear girl, it is time to get the lead out and make someone a good wife. I see how you're staring at that baby. Now, don't go traveling down no lost roads. Look to the future. You've burned the bridges at home, but this is your chance to start over. Rolling Hills has plenty of eligible men. Why Vincent Keller is the most eligible bachelor here.

Her uncle saw her smile and furrowed his brows. "Hear me and hear me good. You're my niece and I love you, but I won't let you play your games with Vincent. I like him and I won't see him hurt. Are we clear, Catherine?"

"Yes, Uncle. You have my word." Catherine wasn't sure what her uncle said or how she responded after that. Her mind was on Vincent being a bachelor. He was single!

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy your day**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred, physically or by wire.**

Vincent awoke with a start. Where was all that noise coming from? There it was again. As his sleep addled brain cleared, he realized someone was knocking at the door. Who could it be now? Then he remembered Tess and the baby, which made him worry. Did something happen? Jumping up, he hurried to the door.

Opening the door, he found his friend, JT on the other side. "Oh, it's you."

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" JT said, smirking.

He turned around and walked away. He knew to pay no mind to JT.

"What's eating you this morning?" JT asked, as he took a seat.

"I had to deliver a baby last night. It was a complicated delivery so Doc asked me to step in," he replied, as he fixed a pot of coffee.

JT's eyes widened. "Well, I'll be. Sure didn't see that one coming. You reckon you'll jump back in the saddle now."

"No. Even if I wanted to, we have a doctor here already. Besides, I have my farm now and who would supply the fruits and vegetables to the general store," Vincent said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask," JT said, before getting up to fix a cup.

"Do you want to ride into town with me? I have to go check on the mother and baby."

"Sure. I completed all my chores. All is left is to plow the field and do some planting, but I'll do it later this evening."

Vincent and JT rode into town. Shortly thereafter, Vincent found himself in the same awkward position as the day before.

"Good morning, Mr. Keller," Catherine said, as she opened the door.

Was it his imagination or was Catherine happy to see him. She was probably just a morning person, a happy, morning person.

"How you doing there, ma'am? I'm JT Forbes. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Vincent looked over at JT grinning like a fool. If looks could kill, JT would have been a goner.

After the surgery, he'd been so relaxed, talking to Catherine had been easy. Now he was tongue-tied again.

Catherine smiled. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Forbes. Come in before the two of you catch your death."

"Vincent, I have to see the blacksmith, so meet up with you afterwards," JT said, as he turned and headed down the street.

"How is the patient?" Vincent asked as he stepped inside.

"Resting. She woke up briefly this morning and I let her hold the baby. She named her Elizabeth Grace. Uncle Holbert is upstairs with another and Elizabeth Grace is asleep in my room for now."

Vincent nodded and headed upstairs. Catherine tried to make herself busy, but her mind kept going to the man upstairs. She couldn't explain it, but she was drawn to him. It was like his eyes put her under a spell. Her mood plummeted when she thought of all the tricks she had played in the past. Once he found out, he wouldn't dare look at her the same. Tears came down on their own accord.

Vincent found Tess awake and pretty coherent. "Good morning, Tess. I'm sorry if I'm taking liberties, but I don't know your surname."

"Vargas," she replied.

"How are feeling today, Ms. Vargas?"

"A little pain, but better than I expected. I want to thank you for saving me and my baby," she said as her eyes became glossy."

"It's what I trained to do and what's the use of skills if I don't use them. Now, you get some rest. I'm going to check on Elizabeth Grace. I'll be back to check on you in a couple of days."

Tess nodded and closed her eyes. He was sure she would be sleep in seconds.

Vincent came downstairs and went in search of Catherine. He found her in the kitchen with her back to him.

"Hey, Tess is resting now. She's still in pain, but it should lessen over the next week."

"That's good news," she said, but she didn't turn around.

Vincent walked over and took and turned her around, taking in the dried tears on her face. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I guess I'm just realizing I will have to face my own problems once Tess and Elizabeth Grace are gone. It was pure happenstance meeting Tess on the train, but it also helped to keep my mind off my own situation," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And what situation is that?"

He saw her hesitate, so he took her hand. "You can talk to me about anything."

He finally saw her relax and open her mouth. "Back in New York, I did everything I could to avoid being married. A couple of weeks before I arrived him, I was caught in a compromising position. It was totally innocent though. I nearly fell and he reached out to steady me. Of course, everyone only saw the end. He happened to be a Duke and he offered for my hand in marriage, but I couldn't accept. He didn't know me, nor I, him. My mother refuses to speak to me, but my father was a little more understanding. He sent me to live with his brother, Uncle Holbert."

As she explained Vincent still didn't understand why she was so worried all of sudden, but her next words had him worried.

"I have to find a match or my father is going to pick one for me. He's been understanding, but he doesn't want me to be a spinster either.

As Vincent listened to Catherine talk, he realized his future wife was standing in front of him and he knew what he had to do. "Catherine, there's something happening between us. Tell me you don't feel it and I'll walk away and pretend this conversation never happened."

He paused to give her time to speak. Her silence gave him courage. "From the first moment I saw you, I have have been captivated and rendered speechless. You came here for a reason and I am that reason. Please say you'll be my wife." He dropped down on one knee. "Catherine, marry me and make me the happiest man alive."

Tears ran down her face as she nodded. He stood and embraced her, before sealing their engagement with a kiss.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy your day**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred, physically or by wire.**

**EPILOGUE**

**Christmas Day**

"Thomas, my dress is completely ruined. Surely, there is another way to travel. I am not fit to be seen."

"My dear, don't worry, as soon as the porter secures our luggage, we'll get a hotel room so you can freshen up before the wedding," Thomas said, attempting to calming Vanessa.

Thomas looked around for the porter as people moved about. The train station was abuzz with activity for a holiday. Finally he saw the porter headed in their direction. He breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted Catherine's day to be perfect, and the last thing she needed was her mother having a conniption fit over lost luggage.

"Come along, dear. There's the porter now," Thomas said, as they headed across the street.

**THE FARM**

Vincent paced back and forth as he waited for JT. Finally he heard a knock at the door. He rushed over and opened the door expecting to find JT, but instead he found Doctor Holbert.

"Doc Holbert, what a surprise! Come on in," Vincent said he stepped aside.

"Is something wrong? Is Catherine okay?" Vincent asked, worry etched on his face.

Doc Holbert walked over and patted his shoulder. "Calm your nerves, my boy. Nothing is amiss. Catherine is just as anxious as you to get married, so no worries on that front. I'm here for an entirely different reason. I have a proposal for you. May I sit please?"

"I'm sorry. Yes, please have a seat," Vincent said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat as well.

Doc Holbert continued. "I watched as you performed the cesarean and I have to say I was amazed. Son, you have been blessed with exceptional talent. Even on my best day I was never as good as you. You are a skilled surgeon with an excellent bedside manner. Your talent must not go to waste. That brings me to my proposal. I propose you take over my practice and live in the house. I'll take your house and continue to run it. A trade of sorts. I'll sign everything over to you and Catherine. I had planned to leave everything to her anyway since I don't have any children."

Vincent stood up and looked out the window. Was this what he wanted? He thought about all the dreams he had before. The love he had for helping people. He did miss it. He had his answer and he was sure Catherine would be excited and happy as well.

Vincent turned around just as Doc stood up. "Doc, you sure know how to make an old man happy."

"Oh blather," Doc said as Vincent gave him a bear hug. "Make me proud, my boy"

"I'll do my best."

**THE CHAPEL**

Everyone gathered at the little chapel to watch Catherine and Vincent exchange vows. Vincent stood proudly at the front of the chapel awaiting his bride. JT stood beside him, although his eyes were more focused on Tess than his surroundings.

Much to Vincent's relief, Catherine was soon walking down the aisle. His heart was nearly bursting at the seams with love. Eventually, Catherine arrived and raised her veil and he couldn't hold the tears back. She took his hand and they became husband and wife on his favorite holiday.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I had a lot of issues with posting this story. If you find any inconsistencies, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy your day**


End file.
